Life of Crying
by Colorfully RE-vamped
Summary: Kai doesn't think he should live but Rei has news for him KaiRei ch. 5 up
1. Chapter 1

Life of crying

What is it?

Pain and death

Deprivation of life

I can tale it away or leave it be all I need is a knife

a knife

to drip the cursed blood from my veins to make my self die

to ease the pain

the pain of him

my name is Kai Hiwatari and this right here is my life

from the painful beginning to actual friends

shall we begin…


	2. It begins

I'm very glad you like it

Chapter 2 it begins

Pain the only thing I know hello my name is Kai Hiwatari this is my life

From a young age I was only a blader nothing more. You see my parents

died at a young age and the only 'love' I've known is from my grandfather.

Except he used to beat me, yes I know very 'loving' well he taught me to

Grow up with no feelings and that's all I've known.

That's how I'm here now Mr. Dickenson made a beyblade team the bladebreakers

And guess who's the captain bingo me.

My team consists of Tyson Granger 1 word headache. He is the most loudmouthed

Person on the planet and he is a human food deposal. Max Tate his well the sugar high blond of us. Kenny "the chief" is the smart brainy person. And Rei Kon well he's the um….

"Kai come-on we've gonna be late" Tyson's annoying voice rang out

"Tyson are reservations aren't for a hour" there was his voice soothing yet so so amazing

"But I'm hungry"

"Too bad" I was not in the mood for this "I'll be in my room come get me when it's time to go"

Why is life so confusing, I mean Rei just a friend right I don't know. I'm not that way am I no.

"Kai it's time to go are you okay" Rei chimed

"I'm fine" yeah right I'm sorry Rei I didn't mean to yell wait yes I did no didn't yes. No. ahhhhh.

"are you sure"

"yes"

"okay"

/time skip/

"I'm going to bed" I said sternly sometimes I wish I could go to sleep and never **NEVER** wake up

I just wish that I could…………..

TBC

Sorry it took so long there you go it probably sucks but you need to know this for the next few chapters the next chapter will be up soon


	3. Broken as broken can be

it is here chapter chapter three muhahhahahaha ok i'll shut up

disclaimer- I own nothing

Life of Crying- chapter three- Broken as broken can be

I cry.  
It hurts too see you, so happy and me so sad. It hurts I look okay, I look fine but on the inside I am struggling for breath. How, how can you all pass on everyday with a smile on your face and I can't. How can you do it? Right now I cry, right now I hurt. My memories pour in and I can't reject them that is what happened and it can't change it is my past and I can't forget it.

"Kai are you okay" Rei called in from the hallway

"Yes I'm fine" I say hiding my tears. I don't want anyone to see me. I lay on my bed a knife at my side and me covered in my blood I don't want anyone to see I want to die.

"Are you sure can I come in" Rei said getting worried

"I'm fine please no need to come in" I say breaking into tears again. Of all people I don't want you to see me. I love you Rei I don't want you see me like this.

"Kai I'm coming" Rei started to pen the door

"No" I yell out

"KAI" Rei runs to my side tears pour out of his beautiful eyes"why Kai why"

"because" I say weakly" because…." I pass out.

I'm floating wait I can't be floating. I force my eyes open just a crack.

"It's okay Kai we are on the way to the hospital just stay with us" Rei says crying

"R-Rei" I say weakly

"its okay Kai I'm here"

I'm so tired I close my eyes and float off to space

"He passed out hurry" I hear before it's completely black.

TBC

Yeah I know sad sorry about the shortness and the TCB but I'm lazy and don't like to type a lot at a time yes I am gonna finish now


	4. To live or not to

To live or not to

Death it is not something you can avoid for death will find you. Grieving a period we all must go through, most are lucky they don't grieve at young ages. But that is only most…..

"Rei please don't do it don't jump." Max screamed out the window. Rei was on the roof looking over he wanted to jump, he wanted to be where kai was going. Kai was in a coma lying helplessly in a hospital bed. It was the fifth day and the doctor had said they would need a miracle for him to wake up again. They had all started to grieve to early and it had drove Rei insane.

"But what is life without Kai." Rei sobbed from where he was.  
At this time Tyson was sneaking up behind Rei to carry him back inside. To make the plan work all Max had to do was keep him busy.

"Rei, you need to calm down Kai is strong he will make it through this I promise." Max called back to him as Tyson grabbed Rei and carried the sobbing boy inside. Max ran up to them and tried to calm Rei down. "Shhhh shhhh it's okay everything ok." Maxi said hugging him.

"No it's not ok." Rei said trying to free himself from Max and Tyson's hold. They held on still trying to calm him down. The finally calmed him down. They set in the hall out side of Kai's room with Rei sleeping soundly as they waited for something they had lost all hope for. Kai's awaking.

-In Kai's room-

All was silent except for fingers sliding against a keyboard. Kenny and Mr. Dickinson were the only ones ion the room at the moment. Until another slowly made his presence made, the doctor walked up to Mr. Dickinson. "Are you the guardian?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, I am." Mr. Dickinson replied.

"Will you follow me please?" The doctor said and walked into the hall. Mr. Dickinson followed. "I really hate this part of my job but young Kai is in a deep coma and if he doesn't wake up soon I don't think he ever will." This made Mr. Dickinson frown.

"I understand." He said reentering the room. As he closed the door a beeping sound filled the room. All heads turned to the bed in which Kai lay connected to wires and life support. What they saw was…..

TBC

I know I'm evil don't hate me please but I had to do this R&R


	5. Define Dead

I am so sorry about it being so late one I got caught up in some stuff and forgot about and two I couldn't remember how I ended it and I had to reread it sorry

Define dead

Kai was sitting up in the bed pulling out all the IVs "How put this in me?" He asked looking around.

""Kai how did you I mean the doctor said you might never wake up." Mr. Dickinson said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure but one question who are you?" Kai asked looking up at him. Mr. Dickinson stood shocked. Kai had forgotten him Kai had probably forgotten everything.

-Back outside Kai's room-

They say all is fair in love and war but this, this is not fair and this is love. Rei was awoken by a sound he looked up at his friends and they gave each other nervous glances. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" Max suggested Tyson nodded as he helped Rei stand up the walked away from the room in silence an eerie silence that chilled the bones. They walked down to the main floor and decided to go to a nearby café.

-Kai's room-

The doctor looked at Kai all over and inspected everything, "I'm sorry but it looks like he has a bad case of amnesia it looks like he while never remember there are only slim chances." The doctor said and walked out of the room. Kai looked down he didn't want to not remember but he just didn't remember any of the stuff, he wanted to but couldn't.

TBC

I didn't turn out the way I thought but it's getting there if you are all good I'll make it longer and then I'll add a sequel. Till then bye


	6. Author note

Hello to all of you who read this story I have decided that I am ending this story and I will be writing a new one that involves the Kai/Ray slash so do not worry kiddies I shall have the next one up later today, after I think of a new plot line.


End file.
